


En su defensa (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22, obeytherandomness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeytherandomness/pseuds/obeytherandomness
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion.La autora original es :obeytherandomnessEl titulo original es : In His DefenseEn la plataforma AO3*******Uther descubrió el secreto de Merlín y lo ha sentenciado a muerte, pero un caballero con capa se adelanta en su defensa.¿Quién es este caballero? ¿Podrá salvar a Merlín?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In His Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092410) by [obeytherandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeytherandomness/pseuds/obeytherandomness). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion.
> 
> La autora original es :  
> obeytherandomness
> 
> El titulo original es : In His Defense  
> En la plataforma AO3
> 
> *******
> 
> Espero les agrade

***

Merlín mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras caminaba por el mercado usando grilletes de hierro. 

Él sabía que este día llegaría. 

Por supuesto que él lo sabía. 

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que cometiera un desliz y alguien descubriera su magia. Que se informara al rey y lo arrestaran.   
Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Uther Pendragon lo sentenciara a morir en la pira. 

Él usó la magia con demasiada frecuencia como para que no sucediera. 

Pero aun asi mantuvo la cabeza en alto incluso cuando la gente del pueblo le arrojaba comida podrida.

Fue atrapado usando magia para proteger al príncipe Arthur. Aquel al que nunca hubiera dudado en llamar a su rey. Estaba orgulloso de eso. 

Lo curioso es que Merlín ni siquiera está seguro de cómo el rey descubrió su magia. La última vez que lo había usado había sido cuando un asesino de alguna manera logró entrar a la habitación del príncipe mientras Arthur entrenaba a los caballeros y Merlín estaba limpiando su habitación.

En realidad, nunca descubrió lo que el asesino había planeado porque inmediatamente mando al hombre a través de la ventana, pero de cualquier manera nunca lo habría permitido. 

Aunque Arthur había visto al hombre caer, nunca sospechó que Merlín hubiera usado la magia. 

De hecho, pasó las siguientes horas reprendiendo a Merlín y diciéndole lo afortunado que era porque no fue asesinado por el asesino probablemente entrenado. 

Alguien más debió haberlo visto.   
Un sirviente o algo así debió haber entrado en la habitación mientras él hacía su magia y huyo antes de que los notara. 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Merlín estaba recogiendo hierbas para Gaius, los caballeros lo rodearon y le dijeron que estaba bajo arresto por practicar magia dentro de los muros del castillo. 

Podía haberlos puesto a todos a dormir y huir, esconderse en las sombras hasta que la vejez reclamara a Uther Pendragon, pero estaba tan cansado de esconderse. 

En lugar de eso, extendió las manos y dejó que los caballeros de Camelot, ninguno que reconociera, le pusieran grilletes de hierro en brazos y piernas. 

Al menos no fueron desagradables con él. 

No lo arrastraron bruscamente más rápido de lo que sus pies impedidos podían caminar y no le dijeron palabras crueles. Solo sujetaron las cadenas a su alrededor y lo llevaron de vuelta a Camelot, donde se decidiría su destino. A medida que el castillo se acercaba cada vez más, Merlín sintió lágrimas en los ojos. 

¿Qué pasaría con este lugar una vez que él se hubiera ido? 

¿Sobreviviría Arthur para convertirse en rey sin Merlín allí para frustrar todos los intentos de asesinato? 

¿Caería Albión antes de que comenzara y Camelot llegaría a la ruina? 

¿Arthur lo extrañaría? 

Probablemente no. 

Merlín sonrió con ironía. Arthur probablemente estaba tan enojado con él por esto como el rey. Incluso si de alguna manera aceptaba el hecho de que Merlín tenía magia, lo que era poco probable, nunca perdonaría a su amigo por todas las mentiras que le había contado a lo largo de los años. 

Solo esperaba que Arthur se presentara en su ejecución. Si tan solo fuera capaz de ver al hombre del que se había enamorado una vez más antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara podría tener un momento de paz...Porque sería fuego, lo sabía. 

Uther tenía que hacer un ejemplo de él por practicar la magia en una proximidad tan cercana a su hijo.

Merlín suspiró. Si Arthur estuviera allí, se inclinaría ante él y lo nombraría el rey único y futuro de Albión. 

Entonces, cualquiera en la audiencia que practicara magia pasaría ese conocimiento a otros y todos sabrían que traería la paz entre la magia y Camelot. 

Y con algo de suerte, dejarían de intentar matar al príncipe y ellos también intentarían protegerlo. Sería lo último que Merlín podría hacer por Arthur y solo esperaba que funcionase. Si es que Arthur estaba allí. Si no, él simplemente proclamaría que siempre se mantendría leal a Arthur como el rey único y futuro. 

Probablemente no tendría un impacto tan grande como si Arthur estuviera allí, pero esperaba que aún fuera suficiente. 

De repente, el ataque de las verduras podridas se detuvo y la brillante luz del sol se atenuó. 

Merlín levantó la vista, sin darse cuenta de que había bajado la cabeza al pensar en el príncipe, y vio a un caballero de Camelot sosteniendo su capa para proteger a Merlín de la gente del pueblo y envolviendo otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, reconfortándolo. 

Aun asi, este no era un caballero normal de Camelot. Llevaba más armadura que ellos, como si fuera a un duelo en lugar de a la ejecución de Merlín, incluido un casco de metal que no dejaba ver su rostro, y solo su rica capa roja lo marcaba como lo que era. 

"No te preocupes", dijo el caballero, "voy a protegerte". La voz sonaba familiar, pero estaba demasiado apagada por el casco de metal como para reconocerla. 

"No hay nada que puedas hacer", murmuró Merlín. "Por favor vete antes de que alguien te acuse de ayudarme". 

"Nunca", dijo el caballero. "Voy a protegerte". 

A pesar de que sabía lo que podría provocar, Merlín se sintió completamente feliz. Alguien en realidad estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Incluso en sus últimos momentos cuando todos lo querían muerto todavía había al menos una persona que se pondría a su lado. Alguien realmente lo aceptó por lo que era en lugar de lo que siempre pretendió ser o lo que necesitaba ser por el destino. 

Solo como él, un chico que nació con magia. Lo único que lo haría mejor sería si estuviera Arthur junto a él, pero Merlín sabía que no lo pasaría.

"Gracias", susurró porque sabía que no importaba lo que este caballero hiciera, no sería capaz de salvar a Merlín del fuego, pero al menos le dio a Merlín lo único que realmente había deseado.

***

Arthur no estaba al lado de su padre cuando llegaron al patio. 

Tampoco se paró con Morgana, la cual lloraba por Merlín en su balcón. Ni siquiera miro por la ventana para ver el destino de su criado. No estaba por ninguna parte y Merlín tuvo que concluir de una vez por todas cuando su corazón se rompió que Arthur lo odiaba ahora que sabía de su magia. 

Sabía que esto sucedería, pero una parte de él había esperado que Arthur de alguna manera desafiara todas las probabilidades y viniera en su ayuda al final de la mayor necesidad. Esa pequeña parte de él ahora estaba aplastada y fue solo ahora que se dio cuenta de que había sido su corazón.

"Has sido acusado de practicar magia", decía el rey. "¿Qué tienes que decir?" 

"En defensa del Príncipe Arthur y la gente de Camelot, he usado la magia", dijo Merlín. Por mucho que le doliera el corazón, no traicionaría la lealtad que siempre le había tenido a su rey. "Y con mucho gusto lo seguiría haciendo para proteger al Único y Futuro Rey Arthur de Camelot". 

Anunciar a alguien que no sea el rey actual como el rey, incluso si era el príncipe, era poco menos que una traición, pero Merlín ya tendría la sentencia de muerte otorgada sobre él así que realmente no le importaba. 

Se extendería la voz de esto y todos sabrían que Arthur sería quien uniría a Camelot con la magia tal como se predijo, incluso sin la ayuda de Merlín. 

"¡Te atreves a decir su nombre!" el rey gritó. "¡Tú que has hechizado a mi hijo!". 

Merlín estaba sorprendido por esas palabras. La única razón por la que el rey pensaría que su hijo estaba embrujado es si Arthur había intentado defenderlo. 

¿Era posible que Arthur todavía se preocupara por él a pesar de todos sus crímenes? 

"Arderás en la pira por tus crímenes".

La pira ya estaba de pie frente a él, y Merlín no estaría en absoluto sorprendido de que hubiera sido armada antes de que lo capturaran. 

Normalmente alguien que practicaba magia tendría al menos la noche antes de enfrentar el fuego, pero Merlín había estado demasiado cerca de la familia real y necesitaba ser eliminado lo más rápido posible.

"No", dijo el caballero que había seguido a Merlín a través de la ciudad y hacia el patio mientras arrojaba su guantelete ante el rey. 

Todos los demás caballeros sacaron su espada, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse. Un desafío fue claramente dado. No había manera de que harían que su rey pareciera un cobarde frente a su gente tomándolo por él. 

"Te desafío por su vida".

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron de par en par. 

¿Eso fue posible? Nunca le había prestado mucha atención al código del caballero, ya que era más cosa de Arthur que la suya, pero sabía un poco y nunca había oído hablar de alguien arrojando un guantelete para salvar la vida de otro.

El rey no se movió. 

"¿Te atreves a desafiarme, chico?" frunció el ceño, pero estaba claro que tampoco sabía qué hacer. Si no aceptaba el desafío, sería como decir que era un cobarde, pero si aceptaba el desafío, la gente pensaría que era una forma posible de salvar a todos en la línea de muerte. "¿Sacrificarías tu vida por un hechicero?"

"Lo haría", dijo el caballero.

"Que sea entonces lo que se te cobré por ayudarlo. Aceptaré tu desafío y te mataré por el crimen que has cometido".

"Y si gano, lo liberarás sin dañarlo".

El rey frunció el ceño nuevamente, pero no dijo nada. "La batalla será mañana al amanecer", dijo.

"Y Merlín, como premio de esta batalla, debe permanecer ileso hasta entonces".

"Llévalo a las mazmorras", el rey ordeno. "Tienes una suspensión de la ejecución por ahora, pero mañana por la noche arderas".

Merlín miró con los ojos abiertos al caballero que le salvó la vida por una noche mientras los demás lo llevaban al castillo. 

Honestamente, no esperaba que eso funcionara en absoluto. Sabía que Uther tenía su orgullo como caballero invicto, pero no creía que eso pudiera vencer su ansia de brujería.

En realidad había pensado que Uther condenaría al caballero hasta la muerte por intentar ayudarlo y condenar las consecuencias hasta un momento posterior, pero la posibilidad de que la gente pensara que era un cobarde era, aparentemente, fue incentivo suficiente para el rey. 

Esa también era probablemente la única razón por la que el caballero no se estaba uniendo a él en la mazmorra. Sería visto como injusto y por lo tanto cobarde si el caballero no tuviera la oportunidad de prepararse para la próxima batalla.

***

Merlín no durmió bien esa noche y no tuvo nada que ver con los incómodos arreglos para dormir. Tampoco tenía que ver con la preocupación de la batalla venidera, aunque eso le cruzó por la mente. 

No durmió porque esperaba durante toda la noche que Arthur encontrara una manera de venir a visitarlo a pesar de que Uther había ordenado que nadie lo viera. Se había quedado despierto toda la noche con la esperanza de verlo deslizarse silenciosamente hasta la puerta de la celda como lo había hecho con otros a los que creía haber acusado erróneamente, pero nunca llegó. 

Podría ser porque no tuviera a Merlín para ayudarlo a escapar de su habitación, George ciertamente no lo ayudaría contra las órdenes del Rey, pero Merlín dudaba de que Arthur verdaderamente creyera en él. Tal vez se había enfrentado a él al principio porque no creía que Merlín pudiera ser un hechicero, pero después de pensarlo habría reunido las piezas.

Cuando llegó el amanecer, Merlín tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y apenas podría mantener los ojos abiertos si no fuera por el hecho de que los guardias lo sacaban de su celda. 

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Merlín, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

"El premio siempre está presente durante un duelo", dijo uno de los guardias.

"Tú eres el premio", dijo el otro.

Impresionado de que en realidad recibiera una respuesta, Merlín permaneció en silencio. Había escuchado muchas historias de hechiceros tratadas cruelmente por los caballeros y los guardias de Camelot. Era una de las cosas que esperaba que Arthur pudiera arreglar en su pueblo, pero no algo que pensó que cambiaría alguna vez cuando Uther aún reinara. 

Y aun asi, mientras caminaban, los guardias y los caballeros que lo transportaban lo sostenían suavemente y disminuían la velocidad cada vez que se resbalaba.

Había una silla para él cuando llegaban a la arena. No estaba en el balcón del rey como Morgana, que era el premio normal para tales eventos, pero seguía siendo una silla relativamente agradable. Merlín honestamente no podía decir si Uther estaba tratando de burlarse de él o si alguien había sido tan amable de proponérselo. La mirada en la cara de Uther cuando se sentó bastante torpe en la silla le dijo que sin duda no se suponía que estuviera allí para él.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Gwen una vez que Merlín se puso tan cómodo como podía estar en su silla. Lo sobresaltó porque no la había visto allí.

"Estoy bien", dijo, "pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Morgana? Podrías tener problemas con Uther".

"Morgana me pidió que estuviera aquí para ti", dijo. "Si Uther tiene algo que decir al respecto, ella me defenderá. Las dos queríamos estar aquí para ti, pero sabes que no se la puede ver relacionándose con alguien a quien el Rey dice ser un criminal a pesar de todo el desafío como ella es capaz de mostrar externamente”. Palmeó la silla con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, vamos a sacarte de aquí".

"Gwen por favor", dijo Merlín. "Incluso si el caballero gana esto, no creo que Uther me deje en libertad. No permitirá que ningún hechicero sea liberado bajo su reinado".

"Tiene que hacerlo", dijo Gwen. "Sería en contra del código del caballero hacer cualquier otra cosa".

"Lo que sea que digas, Gwen", dijo Merlín con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada. Por supuesto, Gwen sabría más sobre el código del caballero que él. "¿Crees que Arthur vendrá?" preguntó. Él sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. No estaba en posición de preguntar, pero solo quería ver al príncipe una vez más. "No lo veo aquí todavía".

"¿No lo sabes?" Gwen preguntó. "Arthur intentó luchar por ti. Dijo que has estado usando tu magia para salvar a Camelot durante mucho tiempo y que eso solo era señal de que no eras malvado".

"¿Él sabía?" Merlín se quedó sin aliento.

Gwen asintió. "Trató de atacar a Uther cuando dijo que no lo perdonaría. Fue entonces cuando el rey dijo que había sido hechizado por ti y lo encerró en su habitación. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces".

Merlín sinceramente no sabía qué decir a eso. Todo este tiempo Arthur lo había sabido y nunca había dicho nada al respecto.

De repente, el silencio superó a la multitud cuando el caballero entró al campo. Todavía llevaba puesto el casco y Merlín pensó que era una falta de respeto hacia el rey, pero lo comprendió. 

Aunque este caballero estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, no podía arriesgarse a que todos supieran quién era. Eso sería perjudicial no solo para él sino también para su apellido. Además, si perdía, todavía existía la posibilidad de que escapara porque nadie conocía su cara.   
Merlín podía sentir un poco de su magia incluso detrás de los grilletes de hierro y estaba perfectamente dispuesto a usarla para ayudarlo a escapar. 

"Bueno", dijo Uther, levantando una ceja, "eres el retador. Tú decides el límite de este duelo". 

"Hasta que alguien ceda", dijo el caballero. 

Esas eran las reglas normales para los duelos y Merlín suspiró aliviado. Por un momento temió que este duelo fuera a muerte. Arthur nunca lo perdonaría si su padre muriera porque alguien le estaba salvando la vida. Él no valía eso. 

"Muy bien", Uther se encogió de hombros. "Morirás al final de cualquier modo". 

"No si te derroto", dijo el caballero. 

"Eres muy confiado muchacho", se burló Uther. "Te mostraré tu verdadero lugar". Luego se puso el casco y se agachó en una posición de combate, sin molestarse con los rituales respetuosos previos a la batalla. 

Merlín se encogió. A Uther realmente no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo este caballero, lo que significaba que sería particularmente cruel en esta batalla. La pelea comenzó lentamente, cada caballero intentaba calcular a qué distancia iría el otro, y de repente Merlín no pudo seguir el rastro.

Nunca fue bueno en el campo de batalla y no le prestó mucha atención a las paradas y empujones que Arthur intentó enseñarle, pero al menos generalmente podía decir quién tenía la ventaja en la lucha. Esta vez, sin embargo, iba y venía entre los dos que simplemente no podía seguir. 

El caballero de Merlín fue el primero en caer en desventaja cuando perdió su escudo, pero no duró mucho tiempo después de que el escudo de Uther fuera derribado poco después.

Un golpe en la pierna hizo que el caballero de Merlín cojeara, pero levantó a Uther al quitarse el casco.   
Merlín observó fascinado. Aparte de Arthur, nunca había visto a nadie sostenerse tan bien contra el Rey. 

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Gwen se quedó sin aliento. 

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Merlín, desviando la mirada de la batalla para mirarla.

Ella estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos a los dos combatientes con las manos cruzadas sobre la cara. Tal vez ella reconoció al caballero. O tal vez al menos su estilo de lucha. A Merlín no le importaba lo suficiente como para reconocer a las personas por sus estilos de lucha, pero no dudaría si Gwen podría hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" 

Antes de que Gwen pudiera responder, el ruido de un caballero cayendo devolvió la atención de Merlín al campo. 

El Rey estaba sobre su espalda, su escudo desaparecido hace mucho y su espada apenas y estaba fuera de su alcance. 

"Cede", dijo el caballero de Merlín.   
"¡Nunca!" el Rey gritó.

El caballero alzó su espada y Merlín de repente se dio cuenta de cómo sería esto. Si el Rey no cediera, el caballero tendría que matarlo. Merlín no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Arthur lo odiaría. Él no quería eso. Él tenía que proteger al rey. 

"¡Espera!" gritó levantando su mano limitada por el hierro para agarrar la espada si era necesario. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había usado su magia para transportarse por todo el camino, pero la luz dorada que se perdía en sus ojos lo decía todo. "Por favor espera", dijo. 

"¿Qué-?" el caballero jadeó, sus brazos temblaban con el esfuerzo de detener su propia espada.

"Por favor, no lo mates", dijo Merlín. "Arthur estará herido si lo matas".

La espada que atravesó su pecho fue completamente inesperada, pero Merlín pensó que debería haberlo esperado. 

El Rey Uther nunca tuvo ningún reparo en matar brujos y Merlín acababa de ponerse en su camino. No solo eso, Merlín prácticamente lo había deshonrado al correr al campo para protegerlo. Y ni siquiera por su propio bien. 

"¡Fuera de mi camino hechicero!" gritó el rey, tirando a Merlín hacia un lado. 

"¡Merlín!" el caballero gritó y de repente Merlín se sintió realmente estúpido. 

¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes? 

Por encima de todo, siempre reconocería la forma en que Arthur decía su nombre. Debería haber sabido que el único caballero que estaría dispuesto a protegerlo, incluso contra los deseos del rey, era el propio Arthur. Que idiota era. 

"Arthur", susurró antes de que el dolor lo invadiera y su mundo se volviera negro.


	2. Chapter 2

***

"¡Merlín!" Arthur gritó.

Él estaba haciendo todo esto por él y el idiota terminaba apuñalándose en la espalda porque quería evitar herir los sentimientos de Arthur. 

Maldito sea. 

Maldito idiota por ponerse en peligro. 

Arthur se encargaría de darle golpes en la cabeza por ser tan idiota una vez que salieran de Camelot. Si es que Merlín sobrevivía hasta entonces.

Por el momento Arthur no podía pensar en eso ahora. Todavía estaba atado en el duelo contra su propio padre y la lucha de Uther se renovó. 

Enfurecido a más no poder por la interferencia de Merlín, los ataques de Uther se volvieron más cautelosos y, por lo tanto, más difíciles de predecir. Arthur conocía a su padre lo suficiente como para saber que la razón principal por la que tenía oportunidad y ventaja era porque siempre podía predecir el siguiente movimiento de Uther, pero ahora estaba perdido. 

La espada de Uther estaba empezando a empujarlo hacia atrás, pero no podía permitir eso. Necesitaba terminar esto rápido. Tenía que llevar a Merlín con Gaius antes de perdiera demasiada sangre. 

Arthur notó el ataque que estaba dirigido a su cabeza demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse y dejar que la espada le quitara el casco. 

Había tenido cuidado de no revelarse a su gente por una razón.

Una vez que salvara a Merlín, los dos escaparían de Camelot y el Príncipe Arthur desaparecería. 

Le había dejado una carta a Morgana en su habitación contándole exactamente lo que haría y pidiéndole que le diera una excusa a su padre. Todo esto lo había hecho para no mancillar el nombre de su padre a los ojos de la gente. 

Que un príncipe amado se alzase contra el rey tiránico prácticamente incitaba a la rebelión popular. Pero ahora a Arthur no le importaba. 

Merlín había ido al campo de batalla para proteger al rey como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, y aun asi Uther cobardemente lo apuñalo por la espalda para ganar la batalla. 

La cobardía de herir a alguien desarmado en el campo de batalla mancharía sus manos y nombre para siempre. Y no solo eso, sino que manchó a todos los que le sirvieron pensando que era un rey justo. 

Le tomó la interferencia de Merlín a Arthur para ver eso y ni siquiera había sido el plan de Merlín.   
Uther ya no valía nada de esto. E incluso, Arthur no sabía si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. 

Levantó la cabeza y se quitó la cota de malla de su cabello. 

Todos sabrían ahora que él fue quien protegió al hechicero.

"¿Arthur?" Los ojos de Uther se agrandaron, todo su cuerpo se congeló mientras se preparaba para otro golpe. "¿Arthur? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No dejaré que te quites las vidas de más personas inocentes", dijo Arthur, agachándose una vez más en su posición de combate. 

De cualquier forma, él no se atrevió a atacar. 

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Uther a esta noticia y Arthur no quería correr el riesgo y ser tomado por sorpresa.   
Por ahora tomaría la defensiva.   
"No todos los hechiceros son malvados. No deberían ser condenados a muerte solo porque practican la magia". 

Uther permaneció congelado, mirando a su hijo con tal sorpresa que Arthur casi se sintió mal por el pobre hombre. 

Esa traición fue dura para ambos.

Los ojos de Uther se desviaron con rapidez para posarse sobre Merlín.   
"Todavía te tiene bajo su hechizo", murmuró Uther, alzando su espada una vez más. "El hechicero todavía te tiene hechizado. ¿No lo ves? Él te está controlando. Pensé que los grilletes de hierro detendrían su magia, pero todavía la está usando. ¿No lo ves? Estoy tratando de salvarte de él." 

"No, padre", dijo Arthur, tratando de lógica. Por mucho que no creyera que su padre merecía ser rey, no deseaba la muerte sobre él. "Nunca estuve bajo su hechizo. La única magia que Merlín alguna vez ha realizado en mí fue la curación". 

"¡Así que ha hecho magia en ti!" Gritó Uther, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y brillando con una especie de locura que Arthur nunca había visto antes en él. "¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que la magia también aleje a mi hijo de mí!" Y luego arremetió una vez más, pero no contra Arthur. Esta vez su espada apuntaba hacia Merlín. "¡Lo mataré!" Grito. "¡Los mataré a todos!" 

"¡No!" Arthur gritó de igual forma con desesperación y preocupación, lanzándose hacia adelante. 

Él había dudado demasiado tiempo.

No lograría interponerse entre ellos a tiempo para bloquear la espada de Uther. No llegaría a tiempo para defender a Merlín. 

Pero había otra cosa que él podía hacer. 

El jadeo que hizo acto de presencia en la multitud fue reemplazado rápidamente por un silencio espeluznante cuando la espada de Arthur atravesó el corazón del rey. 

El cuerpo de Uther cayó y Arthur se quedó entumecido. 

Él acababa de matar al rey. 

Acababa de matar a su padre. 

No importaba lo que Uther hubiera hecho nunca había pensado que moriría así. Por la propia mano de Arthur y por el bien de un hechicero.

"¡El rey está muerto!" Morgana exclamo, parada desde su posición en el balcón del rey "¡Larga vida al rey!" 

Hubo una pausa momentánea y luego toda la multitud tomó la decisión.

Todo cayó en oídos sordos. 

Ni una sola vez Arthur había pensado en su padre muerto. Sabía que algún día sucedería y tendría que ocupar su lugar como rey, pero nunca lo habría imaginado. 

Uther siempre había estado allí para él y, aunque a veces no era un buen padre, Arthur nunca dudó de que el rey lo amaba. Y sin embargo, él lo había apuñalado en el corazón. 

Ahora Arthur entendía por qué Merlín lo había detenido antes cuándo descubrió la verdad acerca de su madre y su nacimiento.   
Merlín siempre se había tomado el tiempo de protegerlo no solo a él, sino también a su padre a pesar de los constantes decretos de Uther contra la magia. 

Merlín sabía que así sería cómo se sentiría y deseaba evitarle a Arthur ese dolor. Y sin embargo, para pesar de Merlín, Arthur lo sintío de todos modos. 

De repente, Arthur pudo sentir su cuerpo otra vez, como si su espíritu hubiera estado a la deriva y solo ahora hubiera regresado a sí mismo.

Necesitaba asegurarse de que Merlín estaba bien. 

Si Merlín muriera, entonces todo esto sería en vano. Él habría matado a su padre por nada. 

Busco el pulso y su corazón se detuvo. Por un momento no pudo sentir nada, pero luego, como por arte de magia, pudo sentir de repente el débil latido de su corazón. 

"¡Gaius!" grito. 

En realidad, no sabía si el sanador estaba allí, pero alguien lo escucharía y lo llamaría. 

"Vamos, Merlín", murmuró. "Vas a estar bien. Te vamos a curar y estarás bien" decía tratando de hacer reaccionar al otro pero los latidos del corazón se estaban desvaneciendo y no parecía que Merlín estuviera respirando ya.

"Mi Señor", alguien le dijo a Arthur que tenía razón. Inconscientemente, el nuevo rey se inclinó un poco hacia delante para proteger a Merlín, pero se volvió para mirar a su caballero. "Gaius estaba encerrado en sus habitaciones para esta batalla. Alguien ha ido a buscarlo ahora". 

"Bien", Arthur asintió, intentando y sin duda no calmarse. "Ahora déjenme. Todos ustedes". 

"Lady Morgana ya ha sacado a los ciudadanos de la arena", dijo el caballero. "Solo me quedé atrás porque era uno de los que estaba a cargo de cuidar al hechicero". 

"Su nombre es Merlín", gruñó Arthur, "y no es necesario que lo sigas custodiando. Él no es un prisionero".

"Por supuesto, mi señor", dijo el caballero, "por lo que pensé que le gustaría que le quite los grilletes. No sé mucho sobre hechiceros, pero quizás recuperar su magia lo mantendrá hasta que Gaius llegue". Él le tendió la mano y Arthur le arrebató la llave. 

"Gracias", murmuró, su mente apenas consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo único que sabía ahora era que Merlín estaba sufriendo y quitar los grilletes podía disminuir ese sufrimiento y este caballero le había dado los medios para hacerlo. 

Se apresuró a quitarle los grilletes y se encogió al ver que se caían y dejaban ver marcas rojas en sus muñecas. Ni siquiera lo dudó antes de besar cada anillo rojo. Todavía no le había contado a Merlín sus sentimientos y se arrepentiría para siempre si muriera sin oírlos. 

"Los tobillos también mi Señor", dijo el caballero, sorprendiendo a Arthur.   
Él ni siquiera sabía que el otro todavía estaba allí. No es que realmente importara. 

Iba a casarse con Merlín si él lo aceptaba, así que un caballero que supiera de su amor un poco antes no significaba nada para él. 

Los grilletes de los tobillos se desprendieron con un estrépito y, de repente, Arthur fue arrojado hacia el suelo junto con el caballero y el cuerpo de su padre. 

Se le ocurrió pensar que debería conseguir que alguien se llevara el cuerpo a su padre para que pudiera prepararse para un funeral apropiado, pero rápidamente olvido la idea. 

Merlín estaba brillando.

Una luz dorada tan brillante que Arthur apenas podía mirarlo lo rodeó y lo levantó. 

De repente, Arthur se preocupó de que la magia lo alejara de allí. Podría llevarlo a un lugar lejano donde nunca más lo verían.

Arthur no lo permitiría. No a menos de que él tambien pudiera ir. Se puso de pie y agarró la mano de Merlín sin pensar. 

La magia era cálida y tranquilizó a Arthur incluso cuando el caballero hizo una exclamación de preocupación. Sentía como si las palabras tranquilizadoras de Merlín le hablaran a través de sus preocupaciones. Arthur nunca pensó que la magia pudiera sentirse así. Y, en realidad, tal vez la mayoría de la magia no lo fuera. 

Merlín siempre era diferente en todo y Arthur no dudaría si él fuera diferente en esto. 

"Llevate a mi padre", dijo Arthur, su mente repentinamente lo suficientemente clara como para pensar en algo más que solo Merlín. "Tendrá un funeral adecuado. A pesar de todo, fue un buen rey". 

"Por supuesto, su majestad", dijo el caballero, inclinándose y retrocediendo. 

"Merlín", susurró Arthur. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Si mueres ahora yo... No sé si puedo ser un buen rey sin ti Merlín. Tienes que salir adelante. Por favor. Por mí". De repente, los ojos de Merlín se abrieron y tomó una repentina y fuerte bocanada. 

Arthur no pudo evitar la sonrisa de alivio, pero luego Merlín comenzó a gritar. Su mano desocupada se alzó para arañar su pecho y Arthur tuvo que atraparlo antes de que pudiera hacer más daño a la herida. Merlín luchó contra él, gritando en la agonía de cada movimiento y Arthur no pudo hacer más que murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras para él. 

"¡Arthur!" Gaius gritó mientras venía corriendo hacia ellos. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" 

"No lo sé", dijo Arthur. "Fue apuñalado por la espalda" dijo con rapidez pero no pudo decir por quién "y cuando le quité los grilletes de hierro, sucedió esto". 

"Déjame verlo", dijo Gaius, aunque no intentó mover a Arthur de su lugar mientras mantenia las manos de Merlín quietas. Los ojos del sanador se abrieron de par en par. "Se está curando a sí mismo", dijo. "O más bien, la magia lo está curando, pero él está luchando contra eso".

"¿Por qué?" Arthur preguntó. "¿Por qué Merlín lucharía contra el poder que está tratando de salvar su vida?"

"Quizás tiene miedo", dijo Gaius. "No es frecuente, pero a veces la magia de Merlín se sale de su control y lo asusta. Siempre teme que no pueda recuperar el control". 

Arthur entendió esa sensación. Él se había sentido así por su propia ira varias veces. Algo lo desalentaría y se enojaría tanto que nada lo calmaría. Antes de que Merlín apareciera, le había tomado todo su temperamento y varios días para calmarse, pero con Merlín a su lado se encontró cada vez menos enojado. Tal vez él podría ser ese bálsamo calmante para Merlín esta vez.

"Cálmate", le tranquilizó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Merlín lo oyera. "Solo déjalo ir. Deja que te cure". 

Merlín negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, aunque al menos sus gritos empezaban a disminuir.

"Vamos", dijo Arthur. Otras palabras tranquilizadoras se deslizaron hasta que finalmente los gritos de Merlín se convirtieron en murmullos, pero eso aún no era suficiente. No hasta que Merlín haya sido sanado por completo.   
"Va a estar bien. Solo tienes que dejarlo ir".

"¿Pero y si te hiero?" Merlín se quedó sin aliento. "No quiero hacerte daño". 

"No me lastimarás", dijo Arthur. "Nunca me lastimarías. No importa qué. Pero no puedo dejarte ir. Tienes que sobrevivir por mí. Vamos. Solo déjate llevar". 

Y luego, como si algo se rompiera, la magia dio un último estallido de luz y luego desapareció. Arthur fue forzado a soltar, las manos de Merlín para atraparlo. 

Por un momento terrible y largo, Arthur pensó que la magia había fallado y Merlín estaba muerto, pero mientras colocaba gentilmente su criado en el suelo, pudo ver una gruesa cicatriz en el pecho de Merlín que subía y bajaba con cada respiración. 

"Gracias a Dios", susurró, alzando la mano para besar la frente de Merlín inconsciente una vez más. 

Merlín sobreviviría. 

Todo lo demás lo podrían tratar juntos.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin(?)   
> La autora decidio dejar hasta ahi, menciono que tal vez lo continuaria pero que no estaba segura, espero les haya agradado. Gracias por sus comentarios ;)
> 
> Tengan un buen dia!


End file.
